Look at me now
by Physie Petrova
Summary: Five years ago, Elena was unpopular in high school and used to get bullied by the most popular guy in school - Damon Salvatore, and his friends. Elena is now a Famous super star. Will they finally meet again when she returns to her home town Mystic Falls. Elena is also best friends with Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. Plus a lucky person wins a date with the 'Elena Gilbert'.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Five years ago, Elena was unpopular in high school and used to get bullied by the most popular guy in school - Damon Salvatore, and his friends. Elena is now a Famous super star. Will they finally meet again when she returns to her home town Mystic Falls. Elena is also best friends with Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. Plus a lucky person wins a date with the 'Elena Gilbert'. **

This is my new story I hope you check out my other one's especially Hybrid's baby which is going on hiatus soon.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the Mystic Grill at the bar. Which was very busy tonight, since it has HD TV's everywhere; however people where only there to watch the football game. But it was not on yet as the TV's played advertisement's and interviews with celebrities. Damon heard Jeremy Gilbert's voice, the younger brother of Elena Gilbert, who he used to pick on. Damon noticed how he wasn't a skinny kid anymore he had muscles. 'I wonder what Elena is doing now' Damon thought taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Hello its Andie Star and on celeb update we have some very guests" the opening came on. Then a voice came up on the screen her voice. Damon turned around to one of the TV's by the bar see a woman sitting across a hot brunette sitting on a couch on TV and his younger brother.

"Hey it's you girl Elena Gilbert. Famous singer, actress and model and..." Damon eyes widened as his brother came on the screen "and I'm Stefan Salvatore and were doing an interview for"  
"celeb update" Elena and Stefan said together and their name came up on the bottom of the screen.

"So obviously I have questions for you two. Is it true that you both are going to visit your home town after 5 years away from it?" Andie asked "Yes that is true for me. I'm going to visit my lovely home town Mystic Falls in Atlanta with my best friend Stefan" Elena answered and Stefan added "However I have been there multiple times over the years to visit family and friends".

"So Stefan you are getting popular more and more people are starting to know who you are but what exactly do you do? Tell us a bit about yourself since we know most of Elena's".

"I'm a song writer, producer and actor but I'm mostly a director because i love that the most. On the supernatural diaries I started off directing the episodes but now I act on the show" Elena looked at Stefan "you still do direct some of them" Elena remembered Stefan. "Why do you love directing the most?" Andie quizzed. "Well I don't have to wake up really early in the morning and get my hair and makeup done, I can just come in jeans, jacket and a hat and finally it's something I know I'm good at and comfortable with" Stefan replied then an image of Stefan with a script in his hands, a cap on his head which was backwards, a white T-shirt , blue jacket and a jeans came up on the screen in between Stefan and Elena on the couch and Andie who was sitting on the arm chair. The three of them looked at the screen and laughed. "I actually remember she took that" Stefan pointed at Elena as she giggled. 'She has a nice laugh' Damon thought. Andie then kept asking them questions.

Damon saw and heard people looking at him and whispering about him such as "OH my god that's Damon Salvatore's brother", "do you think Damon is friends with Elena?" but the one that got Damon interested was "wait that's Elena Gilbert she used to be like really unpopular in high school".

"Elena you are the main character on the supernatural diaries, you have lots of fans. Is it true that the producers were not looking for stars just the right actors and actresses for the roles?"

"Yes that is true".

"I'm sure you both get this question a lot and on twitter it's the most asked question. Since you two are always together and you are best friends everyone wonders, are you two dating?" both Stefan and Elena laughed at that. "Actually we get asked that a lot but we are not dating. We just don't feel that way about each other" Elena answers that question.

"This final question is to Elena. Are you nervous about going back to Mystic Falls especially since you were bullied?" Andie asked curiously. "Um well" Elena tried to answer back "Well you know I was bullied in high school I am very open about, I have a campaign about bullying and I'm going over to schools and giving a lecture and signing photographs. I have a website that helps coping with bulling, like you can write to me and I have a group of people who will answer peoples questions, you can even do it anonymously and all question people ask are confidential. Most of the people who I work with are professional used to be bullied as well like me..." she looked over to Stefan signalling for her to help her Stefan helped her "look Elena is too nice to say this but no one has any bad words to say about her he's beautiful, smart, caring and I think anyone would agree HOT!".

"I can certainly agree with that. Now we are going to play a game to test your friendship. So a question comes up on the screen I read it out and you two write about each other, you will have 30 seconds to answer it though. Here's a practice question. What is their favourite colour?" Stefan and Elena began scribbling the answer on the white boards. After the time was over it was signalled by an ringing sound of an alarm clock. Elena and turned their boards and face them towards each other.

"So Stefan put that Elena's favourite colour is blue and Elena put Stefan's favourite colour is green. Is that right?" Andie asked and they both replied with a yes. They kept player for a few minutes, they spoke about the supernatural diaries. The interview ended, ads came on the screens.

**Damon's POV**

I looked around again to see people staring at me; I shook his head, turned around ignoring them. I heard the familiar voices of my closest friends Tyler, Matt, Lorenzo (Enzo) Alaric (Ric) - he is the oldest of us all by 2 years. I turn around at the bar too see Alaric walk up to me and place orders of fires, wings, burgers and beer while the others sit down in a booth close to the bar and a TV. He turns to me "Hey man, how long have you been here?" Ric greeted me. "Not long". Ric I have known his since I was younger he came from New York with his parents but when me, Enzo, Tyler and Matt started high school Alaric and his parents moved back to New York. However we would text each other and see each other in the holidays.

"Are you coming to sit with us?" I nod and sit in the booth next to Enzo "What were you doing here so early?" he asked "needed a drink. What were you guys doing? And where's Will? I thought he was moving tomorrow".

"Will's girlfriend wanted to get the packing done today so he's at home. And we were watching TV while waiting for Alaric to get ready" Tyler cut Enzo off "You will never guess what we saw. It was Stefan your brother on celeb update with one of the fittest celebrity's ever. Did you know about this?"

"Yeah I saw it on TV". Then a waitress with Ric order came over with the food and beer as the game came on. While the game was on we watched and talked about random stuff. "Jenna's niece is coming back home for a while. We're having a meal she's bringing her best friend so they suggested it would only be fair if I bring mine which is you. Obviously Jeremy and Bonnie are going to be there and Katherine". I stared at him knowing he wanted to say something else. "Also it would really help if you helped me cook" We both chuckled. "Sure god knows what we would be eating if I let any of you cook" we all laugh.

"So is Jenna's niece hot?" I smirked. "I would say so she's a model and an actress. BUT" he stresses pointing a finger at me "she's off limits I don't want you breaking her heart like you have with most of the woman in this town" Ric shifted uncomfortably like he was hiding something.

What was up with him today? Ok I was getting paranoid is there some inside joke I don't know about! However I just blew it off. "Is her friend hot?"

"Her friend is a guy" ugh I instantly didn't want to go to the dinner now I know that. A guy being a girl's best friend he would probably be all over her or the other way around.

**Elena's POV**

I shifted in my seat in my Audi R 8 with Stefan driving it. He kept glancing over at me noticing how I fidgeted. "Ok something's up with you have been quiet since we got on the plane to Mystic fall and now were in Mystic Falls you're even more nervous."

"I know it's just I haven't been here for 5 years and remember what I looked like the last time people saw me. Remember your brother and his friends" I said the last part quietly, bowing my head down. "Your beautiful Elena and kind hearted and as I said before no one should have a bad word to say about you."

"You know what Stefan your right I'm not going to let the past or people in it ruin my time or life. As you said I'm a celebrity now I can do anything with a click of my fingers" after I said that we both burst out laughing because it was an inside joke because I wasn't one of those people who had to get everything (I was mimicking a person who is like that). But it is true I'm not going to let Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore the guy who bullied and tormented me though high school with his friends affect me again. For the last 5 years I have forgotten about them why should that change?

A couple of days ago me and Stefan were in New York I was doing some photo shoots and Stefan just finished directing 8 episode's for this popular new TV show. We were at a restaurant and bumped into Stefan's parents Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore, we had a meal together. Stefan told them we were coming back to Mystic falls that it was a big step for me because I haven't been there since I graduated, so they invited me to stay at their house (mansion) while we were staying in Mystic Falls. I declined at first because I didn't want to be a burden and secretly because I knew Damon was living there. The Salvatore's somehow knew that other reason was because of Damon, they talked to me about Damon later. I said it's in the past and accepted their offer.

Katherine was popular in high school and would stick up for me but she is two years older than me so obviously she had to leave for collage she wants to one in California. My brother Jeremy is seventeen and doesn't really like drawing attention to himself. After our parents died he was quiet and spaced himself but he sorted himself out, he became more sociable, he had muscles and he's taller than me. When our parents died we didn't see much of Kat she doesn't like showing emotion but we all knew it was just a facade.

I am so grateful for them Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and my sister Katherine stuck with me all through school and they have stuck with me through the past five years as well. Especially since Bonnie is a great dancer, one of the reasons why she's in my music videos. Then there's Caroline a great makeup artist. Katherine has her own stores everywhere such as clothing, spars (with Jacuzzis and pools, has perfume and lotions in it).

I don't know who Alaric's friend really is but that doesn't matter I have met Alaric before when he, Jenna, Kat and Jer came on holiday with me he's a nice guy. However I felt guilty. Jeremy's in high school and I don't know what's going on in his life or Katherine's for that matter.

Speaking of Caroline and Stefan I know she and Stefan have a thing for each other once I tell Katherine this she's going to play matchmaker. Just like me and Caroline did with Bonnie and Jeremy. There is something definitely going on between Caroline and Stefan.

Stefan snapped me out of my thoughts. "You ok there? You went into another world" he chuckled and i smiled. "Yeah I was just thinking of some things."

"Is one of them the awkward situation of you and your former bully- sorry my brother sleeping in the same house" I nod. "Yep but I can't wait to see the looks on my former bullies faces when they see me like this."

"Neither can I" Stefan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

After getting ready I put on my shoes, black jeans, grey T-shirt and finally my leather jacket. I run down stairs of mine slash my parents' house. I used to have an apartment but didn't have enough money to pay the rent so I moved back into this place. However now Alaric is moving in with his fiancé he is giving me his apartment we all call it the loft. Today Alaric and Jenna are having a barbecue for their engagement and also Jenna's niece coming back to town after five years.

I get out of my car and started walking up the Gilberts now Jenna's, Alaric's fiancé's drive. I hear heaving breathing and looked back to see. Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna's niece also Elena Gilberts little brother. I start to remember Elena, she was kind of a loser she had like three friends one of them including my younger brother Stefan, me and my friends used to torment her. I'm not proud of that. In the last year of school she got a makeover and was slightly pretty I have to say. I also used to date her older sister Katherine who is way hotter, but kind of a bitch, we obviously didn't work out.

Jeremy he had a tank top on so I could see his new tattoo he used to be skinny but has grown into shape as he is now muscular. I would never admit I am kind of afraid of him now he has been going to the gym and is taller than me, eventhough he is only seventeen.

"Hey man" he greeted me taking out his earphones "Hey" I greeted back, Jeremy ran up to the door and opened it and left it open I walked in to see him with a bottle of water in his hand walking to then up the stairs. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. "Hey man how hey how are you doing, Jenna nice to see you again" I greeted Alaric and Jenna, placing the bottle of bourbon I brought, on the kitchen island.

I hear foot steps behind me; I turn around to see Bonnie Bennett walking in. What the hell is Bonnie Bennett the singer and model doing on the couch? "You're Bonnie Bennett" I say shocked "Damon Salvatore" I greeted back.

"Oh" she said looking at Jenna then Alaric and let go of my hand walking to Jeremy who just came down stairs with a new shirt on. As Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy walked into the parlour by the front door and sat on the couches there. I walked with Alaric into the kitchen. "What is Bonnie Bennett the singer and model doing here?"

"She is Jeremy's girlfriend, Elena set them up. They are keeping their relationship secret because he is only seventeen so can you keep it quiet please" Alaric smiled at my confused look on my face. Wait Elena had a best friend named Bonnie Bennett.

Then everything came rushing back to me. Elena gilbert she was the skinny quiet girl I'm my brothers year. My brother had been best friends with her since well I can't remember. I used to bully her. Wait...Elena Gilbert was The Elena Gilbert. How could I have been so stupid? And she has the who bullying campaign "How come you didn't tell me" I shouted slash whispered.

Then everything came rushing back to me. Elena gilbert she was the skinny quiet girl I'm my brothers year. My brother had been best friends with her since well I can't remember. I used to bully her. Wait...Elena Gilbert was The Elena Gilbert. How could I have been so stupid? "How come you didn't tell me" I shouted slash whispered.

"Tell you what?" Alaric tried to keep a straight face but was dying to smile. "Jenna's niece Elena Gilbert is the Elena Gilbert the actress, model and singer...also the one I used to bully. I'm not proud of that." There was a knock on the door Jenna opened it to see Enzo, Tyler and Matt at the door with beer and junk food.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to set up the grill" he walked away opening the double door to the garden and walked up to a large barbecue set. I grab some of the meat off the island and walk up to Ric helping him.

Later people started to poor in bringing food and drinks as me, Alaric and cook on the grill us one of the Alaric's friends at the grill offered to help us cook, we agreed. Everyone was shocked to see Bonnie Bennett there since she's is a celebrity. Lots of people have been asking about my brother.

As I turn around I see him walking out side with a bottle of wine in his hands. Once other people in this town go up to him congratulating him and asking him questions, I go straight up to him and we hug "It's good to see you brother."

"Good to see you to. I saw you on the news, you're practically a celebrity, well becoming one" he just smiles. "So Elena Gilbert…Where is she I think I need to do some apologising. And where is she?" I chuckle nervously.

"Elena is upstairs getting ready and you saw my interview" Stefan looked surprised. "I was at the grille with the guys waiting to watch football. And how could you and Alaric didn't tell me about Elena?"

"Firstly it didn't come up and secondly Elena didn't want me, Alaric, Jenna, Katherine or Jeremy to tell you. Do you really think she wanted or still wants to see her high school bully constantly?" I look down guilty knowing Stefan was right.

"Speaking of the famous Elena gilbert I should go find her because when she comes out side I don't want her to be trampled by a mob of fans."

"Actually can I find Elena, I need to apologise." Stefan nods his head "sure."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Once I get out of the car I notice other people's cars, on Jenna's and Alaric's drive. I get a bag out from the trunk of the car.

I and Stefan walk up the drive in silence, but when we reach the porch he breaks the silence "Elena I know something up. What is it?"

"I'm just a little nervous and this was my parents' house" I sigh looking down. I feel Stefan's hand on my shoulder. I look up to see him giving me a reassuring smile "one there's no need to be and two your parents will be proud of you."

"Thanks I'm going to head up stairs and change" I notify Stefan and he nods his head walking away. Once I step through the door I see three of Damon's 'gang' coming towards me. It was Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and Lorenzo 'Enzo' Malarkey. Matt was the first one to speak "Elena Gilbert, you have changed a lot."

"Yeah we saw the interview with you and Stefan." Tyler stated. "Yeah and were sorry for bullying you in the past we were dick back then" Enzo finished.

"Thanks for apologising guys. I just need some time to forgive" I smile weakly walking upstairs.

Once I finish dressing up in a light red strapless dress that came up to my thighs. I put on some light make up and was about to go down stairs when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I shouted.

The door opened to reveal Damon Salvatore. Then it all came back to me the horrible names and how the popular kids would talk about me.

"Elena gilbert wow, you have changed."

"Damon Salvatore. The last time I saw you it was graduation day. Your still the same but older."

"You have changed, your prettier, age did you well" he stated "I watched your interview in the grille, it was game night. Your interview with my brother came on."

"Your appearance hasn't but hopefully your attitude and personality has" I said bluntly Damon's eye brows furrowed "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You and your friends were horrible to me and my friends but mostly me. They have apologised to me."

"That's what I'm here for actually. I wanted to apologise for everything. Since I met Ric, I noticed how I was acting and I got my life on straight, I got a job at my dad's company."

"Well good for you, it's nice to see that you have turned your life around. I guess I will see you around" I then walk out the door and start to walk down the stairs until I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Damon standing at the top of the stairs.

"Elena I really am sorry…do you forgive me?" he apologised, I smiled back "I need some time" I smiled weakly as Damon nodded his head.

Elena walks downstairs and outside to see people staring at her. Until Jenna rushes over to her wrapping Elena into a tight hug "it's good to see you Aunt Jenna" Elena hugs Jenna back "Alaric, it's good to see you too" Elena hugs him once she lets go he looks up and whispers fast "just so you don't freak out, Jeremy's got a tattoo."

"What? I can't believe he got a tattoo. He's seventeen years old" Elena nearly shouted "it is a nice tattoo" Alaric defended.

Elena looked passed Alaric and Jenna to see Elena's little brother Jeremy and Elena's older sister Katherine. Elena ran up to them and hugged Katherine then Jeremy. "You got a tattoo. It's nice…I haven't seen you guys in ages. It feels weird being back here after five years, its go to see you all, I'm going to mingle." Elena got a can of soda not to wanting to drink in front of kids plus eh didn't feel like it. Lots of people were coming to Elena wanting to take pictures with the famous Elena gilbert and wanting to have autographs. Elena did take pictures with them but said she would be at the grille tomorrow to have autographs signed.

After everyone had gone Elena and Stefan said their goodbyes to everyone and got back into her car. Elena was exhausted. Once Elena got into the Salvatore boarding house Stefan showed Elena to her room. Elena got into her room, changed into her pyjamas and once Elena's head hit the pillow she went straight to sleep.


End file.
